<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Through Time(Tentative) by Kakashifan727</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251320">Twisted Through Time(Tentative)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashifan727/pseuds/Kakashifan727'>Kakashifan727</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MediEvil (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, I have a better fic coming later, IF I MISSED ONE LET ME KNOW, Just cute fluff to balance the awful angst, Magical Accidents, More tags to be added, POV First Person, POV Third Person, PTSD like symptoms, Read them at your own risk, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Torture, Trauma, Unethical Experimentation, Whump, i guess? Or friends too?, tags have spoilers, this is just random idea that gree, wanted to write torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashifan727/pseuds/Kakashifan727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While writing a novel on great legends, a historian is transported through time because of a strange electrical mishap. She ends up in the Dark Ages, during the time of the Kingdom of Gallowmere.</p><p>The court magician, Zarok, is working on schemes of his own in his lab. Testing his time traveling prototype brings an unexpected, but not totally unwelcome visitor from the future. Using their information about the future, he plans to conquer the kingdom. </p><p>Having a convenient test subject handy that no one would know about is just a bonus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Fortesque/Original White Disabled Cis Plus Sized Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twisted Through Time(Tentative)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an idea I had that I’m running with for rn. Not taking it too seriously so updates whenever and they may be short but this is dark. Tags are there for a reason. Next chapters will be dark and violent for a while. Turn back now I guess...</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t endorse torture, necromancy, using the dark arts, human experimentation, or trying to use the undead to conquer all time ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I blink wearily at the screen of my laptop, my fingers slowly typing up sentence after sentence. I don’t know how long I’ve been going at this now; hours, at least. But I have to get it finished. Well, I want to get to a certain number of words down before I go to bed for the night. But it’s slowly proving more difficult as time drags on, words and ideas leaving me before I can type them down. I scoff, pushing myself away from my desk, getting up for a moment to walk around my small room.</p><p>I pace agitatedly, trying to sort out my thoughts in my head. The sound of rain pittering outside my window is more of a nuisance than a comfort. It’s coming down quite hard now, more than it was before, and I think I hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. What am I doing? Thinking about the weather right now. I have a second draft to write! I pick up a stack of loose papers near my laptop; the first draft of my book, thumbing through the marked pages. While I had managed to get it this far, it still needed some touches here and there to make it look perfect. I wanted to do the source material justice; give life to the echoes and stories of the past that had been nearly forgotten by time. It was a history book, of a sort. About ancient legends and heroes of bygone eras. This one specifically about a quasi-European kingdom set in the Dark Ages. </p><p>I have always loved tales of heroic figures, be they knights, samurai, tribal chieftains or what have you. And to be finally able to write a book on such subjects was a dream of mine! It is nearly in my grasp now; I just have to finish editing this new draft and I can publish it! I hope, anyway. Thunder and lighting crash outside my window, breaking me from my train of thought and getting me back to the present.</p><p>Well, it’s not going to be published by me just standing here hoping for it. I sit down in order to go through my notes again, even getting the small backpack I kept with my reference books inside it and flipping those pages as well. I turn back to my laptop, noticing that the battery is getting low. I hate plugging the thing in unless I have to, on account that I move it around often when I get writing. Helps avoid being stationary for too long and helps me think better. Having the cord in the way only complicates things; I often trip over it too since it’s very thin to notice. I begin to wind the cord for the laptop charger, looking for an outlet as I do. I feel around with my hands, the one with the plug, so I can push it in when I find it. My fingers brush against the electrical socket; and I feel a weird sensation as I try to plug in the cord.</p><p>I scream in pain, electricity coursing through my body. I try to remove my hands from the power plug, but cannot, my body unwilling to follow my commands. It’s lightly convulsing, not enough to seriously hurt me, but I feel myself fall off of the chair along with the laptop. My heart races, feeling like I drank several espressos in one sitting. Light sears behind my eyes, blinding me as I feel them roll back into my head. Am I going to die? Like this? Before publishing my book? Are some of the thoughts flowing through my barely focused brain right now. The pain is so great, I can barely feel my body, like I am floating. Is this what it’s like to die by electric chair? I don’t know. Do most people go through an out of body experience? Or am I just delusional from my brain currently being fried? </p><p>I feel horribly ill, my stomach twisting and turning from nausea. Then it stops on a dime, like it was all a hallucination. The aches and pain in my body say otherwise though. I can barely stay conscious, my vision darkening as I black out from the pain. </p><p>——————————</p><p>The wizened sorcerer walks across the stone floor, ignoring the many decayed hands that try to grab for him, even hitting a few of them with his staff that get a touch too close. Dark shapes flit around him, as if they are following him as he walks to a long table in the middle of the room. He flips through an old tome, long gnarled fingers scanning through pages before he comes to a certain passage. </p><p>While he was close to conquering the kingdom—and next, all of time—with his plan, he still had a few more things to complete before his plan would be fully realized. His time traveling device was certainly one of them. And, while he had managed to raise simple types of undead, they were simply shambling corpses. Barely able to take any direction and think coherently. In order to use them as his army, he would need them to be at least able to do that much. Not to mention a general for his army. </p><p>He knew a few things about warfare from his studies and being the King's advisor for many years, but having a general would do him good. And if it was someone who could strike fear into the hearts of mortal men and leave them disorganized, all the better. He had an idea of who he wanted to use as well; it was simply finding a way of getting their powerful soul to follow his every command to the letter once he summoned them. And he didn’t want to have them turn into a shambling mess when they inhabited their vessel either. He wanted them as powerful and cunning as they were in life.</p><p>But that could wait for later; now he had to make sure his prototype time traveling device worked. What good would it do him if it didn’t? After all, once he took control of the kingdom, his next step was to travel through time and dominate every important moment he could think of. He wanted to rule the world; show everyone that he was not to be trifled with. </p><p>Yes he should test it, to make sure if he can at least see through time if possible. Traveling would be beyond him for the moment, but soon enough he’d have the ability to do so. He’d just have to gather more demons on his side to augment his magical power. </p><p>He can hear lighting and see the thunder from beyond the castle window, over the various groans and moans of his undead test subjects. That would certainly help him power the machine; and he already had all of the proper instruments in place. To harness nature itself, the most powerful force, And those fools called it forbidden black magic; they were simply scared of the power it held. Not like him, who had studied for decades about the darker side of magic and what it could accomplish with just a little push. </p><p>Ah, yes. That wonderful black “magic” called science. It was what powered most of his contraptions in his tower. The one across the dark woods and marshes, far away from the castle and it’s town of unsuspecting simpletons . Too bad it wasn’t finished yet. But soon, soon he would no longer need to hide his work from curious and judging eyes, like that damn noble fool. The gap toothed imbecile had almost discovered him once, on account of his annoying curiosity and nosy behavior. Heck, almost today he had nearly followed him down to his lab in the castle. That would have been bad, seeing as he was trying to get himself into the reaches where the worst experiments were being kept. Thankfully he was too much of a coward to actually try and do it. A small saving grace, the sorcerer supposes. </p><p>The idiot could never keep to himself, always butting in the courts business, and asking everyone he passed in the halls what they were doing and why. So many damned questions, from such an annoying brat. If he wasn’t the son of the most powerful person in the land besides the king, and recently crowned the king’s champion, the mage doubted his behavior would be tolerated. If he could, he’d eliminate the fool on the spot. Make him have a tragic accident or something. Oh well, they’d all get what was coming to them eventually.</p><p>He cranks the lever for the giant timepiece built into the floor, listening to the creak and screech of its gears as it slowly starts up. The various apparatus around the thing start to light up, now being powered by the fierce storm outside. Electric currents now arc across the machine, going from point to point and surrounding the usually garish green lit room in a harsh blue glow. He soon has to shield his eyes, the light growing blinding as the whirs of the machine increase in number and volume. </p><p>When the bright light finally clears, the sounds of the machine grinding to a screeching halt does he finally open his eyes. A horrible grin spreads on his face at the sight of what is before him. It isn’t a vision of another time, no, but something quite different. And so much more interesting. He was going to have fun with this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>